


Watch the snow sparkle

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, this is pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's snowing!"</p>
<p>(Coldflash drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the snow sparkle

"It's snowing!"

"Yes, and?" Barry pouted at him.

"You of all people should be excited right now! We should go outside! This is the first time time this year!"

Len put his book down. "I thought you didn't like the cold."

"I _don't,_ unless it's snow. Come on."

"I swear to god you're like a child sometimes..." He grumbled, but got up anyway. Barry grinned, handing Len his parka before rushing to get his own coat on. By the time Len caught up to Barry, the speedster was twirling around outside, snow dusting him. Barry dragged him away from the door so they could stand together. 

"See, I told you it would be great." His cheeks were red from the frigid air.

Len hummed his agreement. "But you shouldn't stay out here too long, you might catch a cold."

Barry huffed at him. "I can't get si-sic-" He sneezed, and Len raised an eyebrow at him, _"-sick._ Stop that, it was just a sneeze." Len just smirked. "Len, no."

"Come on, you can look at the snow from the window, where it's warm." Barry, though slightly grumpily, complied. They cuddled up under a blanket and watched the snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed for the first time this winter yesterday and I got really excited(it's SNOW how do you not get excited?) and wrote a short thing. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
